batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Poison/Gallery
=Episode Gallery= Images are displayed in the same order of the episode. PP 01 - Flashback 1.jpg PP 02 - Flashback 2.jpg PP 03 - A safer Gotham.jpg PP 04 - Dent's Dream.jpg PP 05 - Ivy Clippings.jpg PP 06 -Wild Thorny Rose.png PP 07 - Stonegate.png PP 08 - GCPD HQ.jpg PP 09 - Home Free.jpg PP 10 - Rose Cafe.png PP 11 - Andre.png PP 12 - Pam.jpg PP 12.1 - A Wild Rose.jpg PP 13 - Shouldn't we wait for your friend?.jpg PP 14 - High Class.jpg PP 14.1 - Harvey and Pam.jpg PP 14.1 - A Night to Remember.jpg PP 15 - Batman vs Fugitive.jpg PP 16 - There's nothing we don't know about each other.jpg PP 17 - I'm your worst nightmare.jpg PP 18 - I think you'll like him.jpg PP 19 - Check.jpg PP 20 - Your crazy friend.jpg PP 21 - Mr. District Attorney.jpg PP 22 - Pam and Harvey kiss.png PP 23 - Bruce looks away.jpg PP 23.1 - Harvey and Bruce.jpg PP 23.2 - Harvey is engaged.jpg PP 24 - Right in the face.jpg PP 25 - Harv, you've lost your mind.jpg PP 26 - Harvey at Hospital.jpg PP 27 - Bullock eats donut.jpg Gotham City Hospital.png| PP 28 - Bullock interrogates chef.jpg PP 29 - There's no antidote.jpg PP 30 - Bruce and Pam visit Harvey.jpg PP 30.1 - Harvey and his visitors.jpg PP 31 - Bruce comforts Pam.jpg PP 32 - Such a good friend.jpg PP 33 - Chez Gerard.png PP 34 - Ivy's Profile.jpg PP 35 - Greenhouse.jpg PP 36 - Inside the Greenhouse.jpg PP 37 - Ivy's plants.jpg PP 38 - Batman breaks in.jpg PP 39 - Poison Carnivore Plant.jpg PP 40 - Pam gets dressed.jpg PP 41 - A little big for a fly.jpg PP 42 - Late night rendevouz.jpg PP 43 - Ivy's scheme.jpg PP 44 - Harvey had to pay for his crime.JPG PP 45 - Batman struggles.jpg PP 45.1 - Poison Ivy.jpg PP 46 - The poor district attorney.jpg PP 47 - Ivy's Anger.jpg PP 48 - His fate was sealed...with a kiss.jpg PP 49 - Ivy wants a kiss.jpg PP 50 - Ivy kisses Batman.jpg PP 51 - Batman and Ivy kiss.png PP 51.1 - Deadly Fragrance.jpg PP 52 - Lovely fragrance.jpg PP 53 - Batman vs Plant.jpg PP 54 - Batman vs Ivy.jpg PP 55 - Poison Ivy.jpg PP 56 - Wrist Dart.jpg PP 57 - Ivy's Crossbow.jpg PP 57.1 - Ivy kills her plant.jpg PP 58 - Ivy's Sanctuary Burns.jpg PP 59 - Ivy saves her roses.jpg PP 60 - No Way Out.jpg PP 61 - Enjoy extintion!.jpg PP 62 - Ivy and Batman around the fire.jpg PP 63 - Batman bargains.jpg PP 64 - Antidote for the roses.png PP 65 - Batman saves them with wheelbarrow.JPG PP 66 - Batman and Ivy are safe.jpg PP 67 - Harvey recovers.jpg PP 68 - They can bury me in the ground.jpg PP 69 - But I'll grow back.jpg =Production Gallery= Poison Ivy Production 1.jpg Poison Ivy Production 2.jpg Poison Ivy Production 3.jpg Additional Images Ivy and Batman kiss Litograph.jpg|Poison Ivy and Batman Painting Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Images